1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to an illumination system and, more specifically, to an illumination device for projecting light in a predetermined illumination pattern on a surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a desire within the automotive industry to provide for an illumination system for illuminating a surface within an interior of the vehicle. In particular, there is a desire to illuminate the surface with a particular pattern or design. Illumination of the interior surface with the particular pattern or design improves visibility within the interior proximate the illuminated surface in low-light situations and is considered aesthetically appealing to viewers of the illuminated surface. One solution in the industry involves an illumination system that includes a panel having the surface and a portion that is partially transparent with the partially transparent portion panel having the particular pattern or design. A plurality of illumination devices, such as light emitting diodes or optical fibers, is placed behind the panel such that the panel is between the illumination devices and the viewer. The illumination devices emit light that transmits through the partially transparent portion of the panel, which illuminates the surface of the partially transparent portion such that the viewer sees the illuminated pattern or design.
While these illumination systems known in the related art have generally performed well for their intended purpose, there remains a need in the art for an improved illumination system.